The present invention relates to clips and other such devices for retaining wires.
Many types of clips and related devices are known for retaining and bundling wires, wire bundles, cables and the like. Examples of such clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,163 and 4,455,715. Such clips typically clamp around the wires to securely hold them in place.
Some applications require retaining clips that permit easy addition and removal of individual wires. For example, many Building Entrance Panels (BEPs), used with telecommunications equipment, use clips fixed to the BEP at various points to retain and bundle the myriad of wires within. Such clips do not tightly clamp around the wires, but form an enclosed loop-like passage which loosely retains the wires. One such clip device has two flexible arms having ends that overlap one another, one on top of the other, with space in between the two arms. Wires can be easily inserted into the clip through the flexible arms without disturbing the other wires. The arms of these known clips, however, can inadvertently release wires.
For example, when servicing telephone equipment, service personnel may need to trace and pull on various wires. Pulling on a wire in one location can cause the wire to pull against the arms of a clip in another location such as within a BEP. Unbeknownst to the service person, the pulled wire can be pulled through the arms of the clip. Once loose, the wire may move to a position where it may be severed or where it can cause damage to other items.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a wire-retaining clip which allows for the addition of wires, but which has a reduced tendency to inadvertently release wires.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retaining clip that is inexpensive to produce.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following or maybe learn by practice of the invention.